


存文30

by daliandanzi



Category: gl - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:57:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21756196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daliandanzi/pseuds/daliandanzi





	存文30

一个匪夷所思的爱情片段 BY 山远淡失巅

张继科把马龙推上床的时候房里一片漆黑。马龙怕黑，但这不妨碍他一回头就朝张继科挥拳头。张继科接招，顺势把人锁进怀里，一条手臂青筋暴起，另一只手就灵活得钻进T恤去。逼马龙就范这事儿他做得轻车熟路，被锁紧的人没一会儿就被弄得没劲儿挣扎，在他怀里快活得喘息起来。情欲像火一样烧起来，张继科伸出舌头舔马龙脖子的时候得意得拉起嘴角，马龙每次挨操都得象征性得挣扎一下，挥拳蹬腿这种就是例行公事。偏偏张继科还挺喜欢马龙这样，怎么说呢，这种欲擒故纵的小把戏契合他一个诗人的灵欲观，苦苦挣扎还身不由己沦陷的才叫爱情，他就爱看马龙从不想动情到欲仙欲死的过程。这时候马龙已经被他摸得浑身发软，张继科抬着马龙的胯，试图把人摆成跪趴的姿势，方便操干。但是马龙又不是他的玩具，在察觉了某人不怀好意后，张继科遭受了毫不留情的肘击。他闷哼一声，更加兴致勃勃得跟马龙斗起来。他们在黑暗中频频过招，动手动脚动嘴动头，大动干戈，最后的结果是张继科肩膀上多了几个深刻的牙印，嘴角火辣辣的被擦破了皮，而马龙完好无缺，就是整个人牢牢得被张继科压进床板里。马龙累得不行，所以大发慈悲得盯着张继科，无声传递着停战的讯息，他眼睛亮亮的，细看的话会发现眼角沁着一点红，这眼神简直要了张继科的命，他一秒钟就硬得像块铁。于是接下来顺理成章，张继科握着马龙脆弱的脚踝，扯开腿，捅进去。

马龙皱着一张脸，难耐的模样。这又是张继科喜欢的一点，明明舒服得要命，再操一会儿马龙就能直接叫出来，但他家队长每次开始时都一副耶稣受难的模样，张开大腿如同放弃生命。张继科去舔马龙的脸，像一只邀宠的小狗，哪儿都舔。马龙左右闪躲，最后忍无可忍得把人脑袋抱住，塞进怀里。张继科于是乐坏了，去咬那两个早就挺立在空气中的颗粒，挺腰的动作大起来，一下下得顶到深处。过了没一会儿马龙果然就忍不住了，浑身发抖，自己摸着自己，放开咬紧的嘴唇，性欲高涨得喘息起来。张继科于是舔得更加起劲，捏着马龙的腰骨恨不得整个人嵌进去。事实上马龙发出的喘息根本算不上叫床，换句话来说，马龙根本不会叫床，这个男人在家之外的地方做爱从来不出声，他只张着嫣红的嘴唇往外吐气，但是张继科无一例外得被诱惑至死，他觉得马龙从喉咙深处拼命压抑、却还是止不住得溢出来的喘息催情得要命。

马龙出汗特别多，张继科操着操着就发现两个人结合处的水声太大了，跟马龙压抑又撩人的喘息一起，色情得回荡在狭小的空间里。他擦了一下额角不停往下滴的汗，想把马龙的右腿捞到肩膀上，但是马龙没让，他用双腿勾住张继科的腰，把人压下来舌吻。两个人抱在一起激吻，湿得像两尾分不开的鱼。张继科被马龙吻得差点缺氧，强撑起手臂分开，他俯视马龙的时候，发现马龙在他身下乖巧讨喜得不行。他白得发光，眼里有一滩水，脖子和胸肌上有很多水，甚至屁股里也流出了水，但马龙好像浑然不觉，仍然无辜得舔着水润的嘴唇，那中间毫无防备喷出来的热气让张继科躁动不已。他立马把马龙两条大腿压开，奋不顾身得冲刺起来。

张继科奋不顾身过很多次，他早就知道自己被马龙吃定了。很多年前的一个夜晚，萨格勒布的月光透过窗照在他不由自主勃发的性器上，张继科就像犯了魔障一样义无反顾爬上马龙的床。马龙，乖巧无辜的马龙，稳重谦虚的马龙，清纯正派的，坏起来又顺理成章的，毫无防备得把自己向别人展露的马龙。要回忆他是怎么喜欢上这个小混蛋的，真不是件容易的事，张继科不太愿意去想。反正他拿马龙毫无办法，一遇到马龙，精神和肉体就理直气壮得分离，精神把长刀架在他脖子上，威胁“不能动情！”，肉体则化身不要命的疯子，一言不发就拉着他狂奔，头也不回跳进情欲的深渊里。他十九岁就爱上了马龙，从此踏上穷途末路，生活永无宁日。总而言之，他这辈子栽在马龙身上是亏大了。

床被撞得咯吱咯吱，张继科被马龙掐得生疼，马龙第一次射精憋得难受，有点记恨的意思，射完后扭来扭去不配合，还人五人六地伸腿，要把张继科踢开。这个无耻的混蛋，张继科恨恨得掐了马龙屁股上的软肉，不情不愿地按着套子抽身出来。马龙果真是个坏得理直气壮的，队长手一挥，要张继科先去洗一下，说等他回来再帮他吸出来。张继科听了之后心情不太好，面无表情把套子打结丢开，回身就把刚坐起来的人掀倒，二话不说拉开腿，压下腰赤裸着几把就一口气捅到底。他轻而易举压住了马龙的踢打，刚被操过的穴口根本来不及缩紧就又被撕裂。马龙从张继科凶狠的动作里察觉了点什么，又被弄了几下，阴茎立起来，于是没挣扎多久也就顺着人了。马龙一温顺，张继科就放轻了动作，顶到让人舒服的点上，享受被紧致包裹的快感，两个老家伙默契地做爱。

张继科看着马龙逐渐伸展的身躯和闭紧的眼睛，就想起把自己栽给马龙的过程。事实上说过程有点夸大其词，他陷进去基本上也就是一些眼神、一些味道、一些触感，说不清期限。马龙是单眼皮，狡黠的小眼睛，笑起来就没了。张继科喜欢大眼睛美女，偏偏爱上了小眼睛的马龙。张继科十六岁时就知道自己长得帅，可以凭此得到很多喜欢，所以他知道马龙喜欢他，眼神就能出卖人心。小混蛋马龙在他身边笑得毫无防备，球台边弯下窄腰抬起臀，球场下捏捏胳膊踢踏腿，人群中看他的眼神亲疏有致，独处时看他的眼神就肆无忌惮，如果眼神有味道，那十八岁的马龙每次看他都是带着一大箩筐红苹果。张继科得瑟啊，他当时没成绩，呆在队里还是蒙尘的珍珠，但马龙就只喜欢他，老爱跟他呆在一起，地位卓然的、打球很好的、主主力教练们都垂青的马龙，只喜欢他。马龙对他好，看他的时候眼睛里有星星，那星星应该有磁力，把张继科吸紧，从此他就被锁进监狱，马龙的眼睛里有他的监狱。马龙身上还有香气，少年人身上只有汗味，但是汗味跟体味混合在一起，成了张继科嗅到的，马龙的香气。他第一次闻到的时候如临深渊，马龙青涩的后颈像一节笋，却有铁水的热度，浇灌他的灵魂。张继科话都说不清楚，拿包挡下身，跟光着膀子的马龙并肩走回天坛公寓，紧张时都要同手同脚。这算是一个开端，从此爱情和情欲在他的身体里生根发芽，长成参天蔽日的植物，源头和终点，都是马龙。第一次上手，碰的是马龙的睫毛。这跟以往训练比赛时的身体接触不同。到底哪儿不同，张继科支支吾吾说不出来，就强调那个时候他起了意识。意识，可真是玄妙的东西。他伸手给马龙捻睫毛，心跳一百八，耳边是心脏像喷泉一样在喷血的声音。马龙那么白，就乖巧地停在他身前，额角有一滴汗和一颗痣，他低眉顺眼，红润的嘴唇微微张开，等张继科轻轻采摘。张继科手里多了几根睫毛，心里却少了一些东西，那些东西落在马龙身上，从此再也拿不回来。

张继科猛烈得冲撞，马龙头咣一下砸在床头，气得要翻身逃离，张继科像个傻逼一样心里想着“来得好！”，三两下把马龙按成跪趴的姿势，于是场景又如最初：他趴在马龙背上如火如荼，凶器已经捅进受害人脆弱的入口，他就像死神一样控制着马龙的命门。这个想法很大程度上满足了张继科卑鄙丑恶的征服欲。不过，事实上他不需要别人提醒也知道那不是事实，但马龙还是提醒了他——马龙像个技术卓越的足球运动员，在床上为唯一的观众施展了惊才绝艳的头球技术，差一点就能把张继科这个混球撞得头破血流。“我操！”张继科捂着鼻子放开马龙，他感到鼻子里流出了一些热热的液体，夹杂着怒意和情欲，于是整个人都酣畅淋漓。他爱的不就是这样的马龙，不管是挨操还是操他都最难搞的马龙，灵魂和身体永远都在跟他边跳贴面边打架的马龙，永远抓不到手里的小混蛋，爱他爱得死去活来的大坏蛋，全都是马龙。张继科突然就情欲勃发，他一点都不生气，反而想要狠狠索取。他流着鼻血，死压着马龙，恨不得操到精尽人亡，心里想着一定要把人操得哭爹喊娘。

张继科想起白天他把马龙削了个零，于是马龙面无表情撇下他自己去食堂吃的晚饭，他跟许昕去吃饭的时候已经找不到人。这又是可爱的小脾气，张继科跟马龙的脾气相处十几年，手到擒来得把人堵在了这里，打算温柔化解。但这个脾气倒不是一直都可爱，前些年打球打得最凶的时候，张继科就被马龙的脾气折磨得食不知味，那些看得到却吃不到的日子回忆起来全是刀，于是张继科把马龙的屁股掰得更开，索要一些甜蜜的快感。张继科开始毫不掩饰自己的坏，他在马龙耳边说着下流话，刺激得人鸡皮疙瘩都升腾，马龙埋头咬着枕巾，还难掩春情。张继科觉得马龙被操开得差不多了，打算把自己给他，压着腰碾磨着马龙的G点，马龙支撑不住得从枕头里发出单音节的呻吟，把张继科夹得死紧，于是张继科也红了眼，表情狰狞，爽得即将升天，鼻血汗水全部流到马龙背上，斑驳得开出一朵花，他狠命得吮吸马龙的肌肤，一只手拉起马龙的右腿，马龙惊喘一声，刺激得张继科更加勇猛地冲刺起来。一个用力地收缩就让张继科缴精投降，精液毫不吝啬滚进马龙的身体。马龙才发现张继科没带套内射了，他气得天崩地裂，反手就去揪张继科的头发。张继科掐着马龙的手腕吻他细汗密布的背，给性爱一个温情动人的结局。

张继科给马龙清洗身体的时候，马龙已经累得睡着了。他窝在张继科怀里的温顺模样，让张继科恨不得把全世界都给他。张继科亲着马龙的每一寸，如同过去的很多年一样。他爱马龙爱得毫无道理，但是爱情就是毫无道理，他素手无策，所以坦然接受。他还记得早些年刚跟马龙确定关系时，永远都活在惴惴不安的情绪里，那好比一趟旅程的开端，刺激又危险，但是这趟旅程他走了这么多年，马龙仍然在他身边，仍然难搞，每次做爱都像打架，每次吵架都像跳舞，每一天的马龙都让他充满新鲜感，让他怦然心动，让他无力抵抗，于是他知道这趟旅程永远都在出发，并且永无抵达。

马龙醒来得很快，他擦着眼睛，像只小野兽，感受到张继科的温度之后还把自己送得更近，蹭了蹭。他好像完全忘记了刚才激烈的斗殴，温水让人脑子迟钝，马龙转过身亲了亲张继科，然后又一次把星星毫无保留地送给张继科。张继科于是温柔地笑，他又陷入马龙的眼神里，并且一如往常地束手无策，保守估计是要把一生都交付，坐穿牢底。

Fin.


End file.
